A Proper Goodbye
by dd1995
Summary: Senketsu leaves a goodbye letter for Ryuko before he dies


**A/N The following fanfiction is based off of the idea that when Senketsu is apart from Ryuko, he takes a humanoid-like form. For visual reference, head over to Google Images and search 'gijinka senketsu'.**

Senketsu didn't have to be a genius to know that in the process of Ryuko fighting alongside Satsuki against Ragyo Kiryuin and the COVERS, he may be destroyed. He didn't want to distract Ryuko with those thoughts, not now when things were going in their favour, but he wanted to make sure that if he did end up being destroyed, his final goodbye to Ryuko would be guarunteed. Senketsu had to act fast. Senketsu looked around the metal room he was allowed to stay in that was also Ryuko's, and scrounged for a pen and a piece of paper. Sitting in front of the vanity desk in the corner, a luxury they were able to manage for Ryuko out of sheer luck, Senketsu slowly lifted the pen from the wood and began writing. His hand was inexperienced but his vocabulary was high to make up for the slightly sloppy kanji. As he wrote, he had to make frequent pauses to stop tears from falling onto the paper. He didn't want to show too much weakness. He had to be quick about this, so he kept it as short as he could but it still ended up being rather long. Nevertheless, Senketsu stowed the letter away in his pocket.

Senketsu's mind raced as he tried to figure out who to take the letter to. Satsuki was a trustworthy ally now, being Ryuko's sibling. Mikisugi was definitely good at keeping secrets. The members of the Elite Four were too focused on their objective. Mako was a little too upbeat a human for this purpose.

Gamagoori. Of all the people on The Naked Sun, Senketsu thought, Gamagoori could make it through this conflict in one piece to carry his message to Ryuko for him. Yes. Gamagoori had the strength to uphold this responsibility. Measuring every step, Senketsu walked his way to Gamagoori's quarters, determined.

Rapping thrice upon the steel door, Senketsu heard Ira bark the word 'Enter' and he did so. Sliding the steel door open and closing it behind him, Senketsu peered around the room. No personal effects, just a change of clothes and his Three Star Goku Uniform. Ira was sat on the edge of his bunk in just his white boxers. Before Senketsu could make any other observations, he heard Gamagoori speak.

"Ah, the Kamui. I expected Iori. And what can I do for you?"

Eye widening a little at Ira's rush to the point, Senketsu reached into his pocket and retrieved the folded letter. Looking down at it and turning it over in his hands, Senketsu bit his lower lip in thought. Ira had been looking right at him, and was slowly able to predict the contents of the paper.

"I see you've accepted the possibility of the worst. You know what's at stake. Respectable from a being comprised of Life Fibers."

Senketsu met Ira eye to eye "Will you keep it, and give it to Ryuko, in case I'm destroyed?"

Ira let out a huff, looking from the paper to Senketsu's face, and back again until nodding "I will take it for you. It is quite plain you and Ryuko are quite fond of one another."

Nodding solemnly, Senketsu handed over the folded letter and Ira stowed it in the inside pocket of his new Goku Uniform.

Slowly, Senketsu turned for the door and walked through the threshold only to stop briefly before closing the door to whisper "Thank you."

Gamagoori responded with a respectful nod.

**After the Final Battle**

As everyone lied in a heap in the remains of the Honnouji Academy upper courtyard, Gamagoori slowly stood, clutching a familiar square of paper. He had managed to keep his hands on it as his Goku Uniform evaporated with the rest of the Life Fibers on Earth. Walking toward the front of the pack, Gamagoori looked down at Ryuko and Satsuki.

"Satsuki-sama. Matoi."

The sisters looked up at the towering man next to them as he slowly moved to one knee and extended his hand out with the letter in it. Reaching up, Satsuki grabbed the paper from her friend and peered at it.

"Senketsu."

Ryuko's eyes shot open and she stared at the paper in her sister's hand. It was true. His name was on the side. Satsuki handed the paper to her baby sister whom took it with a shaking hand. She looked at it like it was the most important item in the entire world, and to her, it was. Delicately unfolding the paper, Ryuko smoothed it out so she could read it clearly. Everyone looked down at Satsuki and Ryuko as the latter began to read aloud.

_Dear Ryuko,_

_If you are reading this, it means that whatever twisted existence I had has come to an end._

_If we Life Fibers are capable of it, I cared for you like blood kin._

_We became half of each other._

_A harmonious synchronization._

_You made my life, if that's what I had, a beautiful experience._

_But all sailor suits are meant to be grown out of._

_Your father made me for this, but now it's time._

_You always wanted a normal, happy life._

_Here it is._

_In honor of your father, and your friend Senketsu._

_Live a long, happy life._

_Goodbye, Ryuko._

_Your father would be proud._

_Senketsu._

In that moment, as Ryuko finished reading, everyone had tears in their eyes. Some choked out sobs, others held their tears back but had hitches in their breathing. The realization that this being had given it's very soul to protect Ryuko until the world was safe from Life Fibers was hitting harder now that he was gone.

**Later**

Everyone had returned to the high-status rooms that Satsuki and the Elite Four lived before, and they had all gathered around a large, long, rectangular table for tea, which Soroi was happily serving. They all sat in silence as Soroi passed each of them a cup, the beautiful blue-on-white porcelain cups chinkling lightly against their plates. No one drank. They all just peered down at the piping hot Earl Gray in the silent hall. They all seemed to be waiting for something.

It came. Slowly standing, Mako Mankanshoku took her cup in hand and held it out over the table. Looking from each face to the next at the table, tears slowly streamed down her face. As she finally met the eyes of the two girls at the end of the table, Ryuko and Satsuki, her lower lip wobbled but she managed to speak one word out clearly.

"_S-Senketsu._"

A moment of silent understanding rang through the room before everyone raised their glasses and echoed the call, downing their scalding tea in his honor. He had died a warrior's death, a beautiful death, and they sent him off so. After that, the only sound in the room were Ryuko's soft sobs into her older sister's chest.

The battle had been won, but at a price.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
